Inseparable
by NearlyAnonymous
Summary: Collection of Drabbles about the connection between Sam and Dean. Wee!chesters. Teen!chesters.
1. Cool

**[Sam, 5 Dean, 9] **

"That's your brother?" Jacob Livington asked, watching in awe as his new friend's older brother talked to another boy from the 'big kid's' class.

Sam nodded and grinned proudly, it was his first day of kindergarten and he was glad to be making friends even if he wouldn't be here long.

"He's good at everything; he even knows how to shoot a real gun." Sam said, tossing a bright yellow ball to the redheaded boy who stood a few feet away.

"Really? I got a little sister but all she does is drool."

"Yeah, and he knows every card game that was ever invented." Sam bragged, catching the ball as it was once again tossed his way.

"That's so cool. I wish Dean was my brother." Jacob grinned.

And unexplainable anger came over the youngest Winchester. He tossed the ball over Jacob's head where it landed in a mud puddle with a splash.

"To bad, 'cause he is _my _brother. Stupid head." And with those final words Sam stomped across the playground and sat in the sandbox.

That night Dean was making dinner and couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. "What's a' matter Sammy?"

"I'm your favorite brother, right Dean?" Sam asked, his big brown eyes welling with tears.

Dean laughed, "You're my _only _brother moron, 'course you're my favorite."

Sam blushed but nodded anyways, pleased with the answer he received. "Dean."

"What, twerp?"

"You're my favorite brother too."

**Any requests for the next drabble? All ages are acceptable.**


	2. The Park

**[Sam 4, Dean 8] Thanks to sammygirl1963 for the prompt idea.**

"Owwie, it hurts Dee!"

"I understand Sammy; it'll feel better soon though." Dean frowned

"Here Sammy, will this cheer you up?"

Dean pulled a batman sticker from his pocket; removing the paper from the back he stuck it to his brother's shirt. Sam nodded but stared at his knee and changed his mind.

"Dee! It huuuuurts!"

Dean's eyes started to water, his frustration forming a large lump in his throat. "I don't know what you want me to do about it Sam! It's just a scrape!"

Sam looked down ashamed, noticing the tears in Dean's eyes, than got an idea. He removed the batman sticker from his shirt and placed it on his brother's hand.

"There, Dee not sad no more?"

Dean smiled, "I'm not sad."

On the walk back to the motel, Dean vowed to never let his brother on the 'big boy slide' alone again.


	3. The Winchester Charm

**[Sam 11, Dean 15]**

"Aww, has wittle Sammy got a cwush?" Dean laughed, giving his little brother's shoulder a playful shove.

"Not funny Dean. C'mon, I really need some advice man."

"Why? You're a Winchester, just turn on the charm." Dean thought for a minute, "That is, if you have any."

"Y'know what? I really hate you sometimes." Sam said, folding his arms across his chest.

**Prompt Idea given to me by one of my brothers. You guys got any requests?**


	4. Even Superman Can't Kill A Storm

**[Sam, 3 Dean, 7] Another prompt from sammygirl1963**

John was starting to panic as he tore apart the motel room in search of his children. He had just returned from a two day hunt feeling a little triumphant only to find that his two boys were not in their beds.

"Sam? Dean?"

"In here Dad."

John's heart pounded as he threw open the closet door, not sure what he might find.

There was no need to worry however, the boys were fine. They huddled together in the corner under a blanket.

"What's the matter boys?" He asked, reaching a hand out for both and pulling them into his arms.

"Storm." Outside thunder crashed and lightning lit up the night sky.

"Yeah, what 'bout it?"

"Scary." Sam answered burying his face in his father's shoulder.

"Yeah dad, even _you _can't kill a storm." Dean said, flinching as the rain outside seemed to pick up pace.


	5. Proud

**[Sam 9, Dean 13]**

Sam jumped through the doorway of their motel room with excitement, a bright smile on his face.

"Look dad!" Sam said, holding a paper out towards his father.

"Not now Sam, I'm busy." John replied, not bothering to look up from his research,

"Alright."

Dean walked through the door a few minutes later and saw the dejected look on his little brother's face. "What's a' matter Sammy boy?"

The older swiped the paper from the younger before a response was formed.

"This is great Sammy, why are ya sad?"

"I'm not, it's just…dad didn't even notice." Sam frowned, grabbing back his report, the report he had gotten a perfect score on. It was the highest grade in the class.

"Well, that's just 'cause dad 'as been busy lately." Dean threw an arm over his brother's shoulders, "besides, you got me and _I'm _proud of ya'."

Sam smiled, "Thanks Dean."

"You're welcome twerp."


	6. First Date

**[Sam, 14 Dean, 18]**

Checking his appearance in the mirror once again, Sam adjusted his already perfect shirt collar for the millionth time.

"Dude, would you chill?" Dean huffed from his place in front of the television, "All this fidgeting you're doing is annoying."

"Sorry," Sam blushed "I guess I'm just nervous."

"Well, its your first date, I'm not surprised you're freakin out." Dean reasoned, changing the channel.

"So, you were worried about your first date too?"

Dean smirked, "Me? Oh please, I'm awesome. What would I have to be nervous about?"


	7. Nightmare

**The first time Sam tells Dean he loves him**

**[Sam 2, Dean 6] **

"C'mon Sammy, it'll be alright." Dean whispered, wrapping his arms around his terrified little brother after what seemed to be a terrible nightmare.

Their dad snored in the next bed.

Half an hour later Sam was finally beginning to calm down. "S'it Sammy, nuthin' gonna hurt you while Im here."

Sam spoke, his voice muffled slightly by the pillow, "I 'uv you Dee."

Dean's heart swelled with pride, "I love you too Sammy."


	8. Freak

**[Sam, 11 Dean, 15]**

"Freak, listen to me when I'm talking to you." One of the high school students said, gripping the back of Sam's bookbag tightly.

"Excuse you?" A voice cuts in from behind the bully, cutting off whatever reply Sam was about to throw out, "What did you just say to my brother?"

The jock smirked and turned towards Dean, "You heard me, your brother here is a freak."

"Sammy, go wait inside the school for me." Dean's eyes narrowed

"But Dean-"

"Go Sammy." Dean's eyes had yet to leave the older boy's.

"Fine, just don't _kill _him, ok?"

"Don't worry, I'll try not to."


	9. Pranks

**[Sam 6, Dean 10]**

"I would kill you if I wasn't so proud." Dean looked to his brother before turning back to the mirror. He ran a hand through his now pink hair.

"Did I do good Dean?" Sam asked, a small bottle of temporary hair dye in one hand and a hopeful look in his eye.

"Yeah, just don't do it again. 'Cause it's your first prank, Imma let you celebrate a victory but next time it won't be so easy. Understand?"

Sam nodded and moved to open he bathroom door, only to be soaked by a hanging bucket of water.

"Now, Sammy, you didn't think I'd _actually _let you get away with it did you?" Dean laughed.


	10. Kindergarten

**This sounded to cute to resist, thanks daleaikman for the request.**

**[Sam 1, Dean 5]**

Dean was certain from the moment he woke up that this was _not _going to be a good day. His father had gone off and left his two children with Bobby who insisted Dean go to kindergarten.

What was Dean going to do? A whole day without his little brother by his side? Unacceptable.

The oldest Winchester brother wiped frustrated tears from his eyes.

Sam stumbled over, having just learned how to walk. As if sensing his brother's pain, little Sammy rested his hand against Dean's face.

"What do ya think Sammy?"

Sam giggled happily.

"Ugh, You're no help."


	11. Poetry!

**[Sam 15, Dean 19]**

"Hey, what's that?"

Dean slammed the book he was reading shut and shoved it under his leg, wincing as the sharp edge dug into the bottom of his thigh, "Nothing."

"Oh c'mon man, just let me see."

"No."

Somehow, Dean still not completely sure how it happened, Sam got the book anyway. Just when had his little brother gotten so freakishly large for his age? Dean was sure Sammy had been short and scrawny yesterday.

"Poetry, Dean? Really?" An incredulous look appeared on the youngest Winchester's face.

"It's for school." Dean protested

"It's the middle of summer."

"Yeah, well, whatever."


	12. More

**[Sam 8, Dean 12]**

Dean watched sadly as his little brother bit into a piece of chicken. It was Thanksgiving and his dad was passed out on the motel room couch, a beer in one hand and a map in the other.

"He deserves better than this." Dean whispered soft enough for neither his brother nor his father to be disturbed, "way better."

John rolled over in his sleep, the map falling to the ratty carpet.

"He deserves that whole frickin' turkey and mashed potatoes thing." Dean ground out, "One a' these days he's gonna leave, and it'll be all your fault."

In ten years, Dean will find out just how right he is.


	13. Birthday Boy Dean

**[Sam 5, Dean just turned 10] **

"Happy Birthday Dean!" Sam yelled, running across the room after they returned from school.

"Thanks Sammy." Dean walked over to couch snd flipped on the t.v.

"I got you a present De!"

"Oh really? What is it?"

Sam placed a folded orange piece of paper on his older brother's lap, the words "HaPee Berthdey" took up the entire front page. On the inside was a picture of a balloon and the words "Luv Samee".

"Oh and this too Dean." Sam put a cookie from the school cafeteria on the couch beside Dean.

"Thanks Sammy, it's the best" Dean said, splitting the cookie into equal halves so they could share.

**My computer died, so Im typing this up on my little brother's laptop. I'll update sooner if you give me ideas.**


	14. Dean hates Children's books

**You can all go thank ****Yukimura Hina for this plot, though I kinda changed it up a bit.**

**[Sam 5, Dean 9]**

John flipped the page of the worn down copy of 'Snow White' and sighed. "…And so they lived happily ever after."

Sam smiled and clapped his hands from his place beside his father. "Again Daddy!"

Dean groaned and rolled over on one of the beds. "This is stupid, why would some chick move in with some freaks she doesn't even know? Didn't her mom teach her not to talk to strangers?"

"They ain't 'freaks' De, they _dwarves_. 'sides callin' someone a freak is offensive, Mrs. Reynolds at school says so." Sam said before taking a bite out of a donut.

"Where were all the explosions? What about the dudes with funny accents and machine guns?"

"Fine Dean," John laughed, "Next time, you can pick the book."


	15. First Words

**Three cheers for Tuppence who left the best review I have ever seen in my entire life for chapter fourteen. **

**[Sam 1, Dean 5]**

"De."

Dean looked up in shock; he had to be hearing things. Leaving his toy soldiers lying on the table he moved over to where Sam was sitting. "You say somethin' Sammy?"

"De." The little boy giggled and clapped his hands while Dean cheered

John walked into the room, "What's with all the noise, boys?"'

"Sammy talked Daddy, watch. Can you say it again Sammy?"

"De." The boy giggled again, loving the attention.

John nodded proud. There was a little part of him though, sad that his youngest's first word hadn't been 'dada'.


	16. Moon cheese

**Based on a conversation I had with me three year old niece. **

**[Sam 3, Dean 7]**

Sam stuck his tongue out at Dean for the third time in two minutes, annoyed that his brother was not giving in.

"Sammy, I'm tellin' you, the moon ain't made of cheese."

"Yeah-huh De. It got buncha wholes like cheese."

Dean sighed, "Besides. You told me yesterday that you thought the moon had a guy's face."

Sam nodded like this made all the sense in the world, "It does De."

"How's there gonna be a guy on it if it's made of cheese?" Dean asked, thinking he had finally gotten the best of the three-year-old.

"You stupid De."

It was impossible to win.


	17. Safe

**[Dean 17, Sam 13] **

Dean was beginning to panic. Both Sam and their victim were hanging off the edge of the building and their father was distracted, fighting the creature on the roof of the office building they were standing on.

"Dean, save the girl! Your brother will be fine."

The eldest Winchester brother was snapped back to reality. Grabbing his brother's arm and lifting him back onto the roof just as the girl they were trying to save fell, hitting the pavement ninety feet below.

His father couldn't look at him for a week.

He didn't care though, Sammy was safe.


	18. When love isn't enough

**Thanks to sammygirl1963 for suggesting this prompt. **

**[Dean 8, Sammy 4]**

Little Sam Winchester was certain his brother was going to die. He didn't like that thought one bit. He asked Miss Hannah, the woman watching over him while Dean was sick how to cure boo-boos.

Grown ups did know everything, after all.

Her response of "Band-aids and love" did not make much sense to Sam. He already loved Dean plenty.

Getting an idea he waited until Miss Hannah was asleep, snoring all most as loud as daddy did sometimes. Then he pulled a chair into the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet. There were band-aids in there, he knew so, Miss Hannah had put one on the boo-boo he got on his knee yesterday.

Hannah Cooper didn't know whether to laugh or groan in frustration the next morning. Sam lay curled up next to his brother on bed, no doubt he's be the next one down with Chicken pox.

Dean, however seemed to be struggling to move, not surprising considering he was covered almost head to toe in colorful band-aids.


	19. Normal

**[Dean 11, Sam 7]**

"Look, Dean, look!" Sam yelled from his place by the bedroom window.

The older brother walked over and peaked out, already knowing was Sammy was going to point out. They could see the local fairgrounds from their motel room window. The bright light of the Ferris wheel alone seemed to illuminate at least half of the room.

"Yeah, Sam. That's really cool."

"Can we go, please?" Sam begged, his lower lip jutting out and puppy dog eyes being put to good use.

"You know the rules, when dad's not here we don't go anywhere besides school."

"This sucks Dean, why can't we ever do anything normal kids get to do"


	20. In the Stands

**[ Dean 21, Sam 17]**

"Sam Winchester"

When his name was called Sam stepped on to the stage carefully, the last thing he wanted to do was fall in front of all these people.

There was the standard round of applause as he accepted his diploma but one cheer stood out above the rest. "Way to go, Sammy!"

He looked out over the crowd. There, among the parents and grandparents, was Dean. The seats on either side of him were occupied by complete strangers, parents of some other nervous kid about to graduate.

Dean gave him a double thumbs up and mouth the words 'nerd'.

His dad may not have made it but Sam had his brother.

And that was enough.


End file.
